That's When I Knew
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Prompt: It's been three days, and you haven't moved once?


**Prompt: It's been three days, and you haven't moved once.**

…

 **That's When I Knew**

 **Chapter 1**

…

Sharon turned over in bed, looking to see that the other side hadn't been slept in yet again, she allowed a sigh to escape her lips before she threw back the covers, grabbing her robe and headed in to the bathroom. She turned the knob on the shower, allowing a few moments for the water to heat up before stepping in, letting the warm water cascade down her body. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the heat on her skin. She remained under the shower for a good twenty minutes before finally getting out, drying herself off and walking back through to the bedroom. She went over to her wardrobe, taking out her blue trouser suit and cream blouse and getting dressed. The knock at her door as she added a small amount of hairspray to her hair caused her to jump before she finally spoke.

"Yes?"

Rusty poked his head in, a smile on his face.

"Hey, sorry to bother you. I'm just heading out now, the coffee's ready and there's some fruit and yoghurt on the table for you."

"Oh thank you honey….is em…is she still out there?"

"Yup, hasn't moved."

"Okay, thanks Rusty."

"Why has this affected her so badly, I mean you were the one hurt not her?"

"Oh Rusty, I don't know. I tried to talk to her but she won't say, she just keeps shutting me out."

"But you don't give up right?" giving her a curious look.

"No honey, I don't give up. Look don't worry about her, I'll get her out off….whatever this is, I promise."

"And what about you? Are you really sure you should go back so soon?"

"I already told you, both of you that I was fine."

"The guy had a nice to your throat, you were held hostage Mom. He was gonna kill you."

"But he didn't."

"Yeah, thanks to Andy."

"Go out and do whatever you're going to do and stop worrying about me, I promise you I'm absolutely fine and ready to get back to work."

"Fine…oh hey, would it be okay if Gus came over for dinner tonight. Meet you guys properly?"

"Of course, it's about time we met him."

"And what about…"

"Don't worry, she'll be there and dressed."

"Okay but if she's not you'll let me know yeah?"

"Yes, now go on. I'll see you tonight."

"See you later, and don't over do it at work."

"Bye honey."

Rusty closed the door behind him, yelling goodbye at the occupant of the sofa but getting no reply, Sharon rolling her eyes as she went back to getting ready for her day.

…

Sharon came out of the bedroom a little while later and walked down the hallway, turning the corner and seeing the other woman, still sitting in the same spot as she had been for days. Sharon leaned against the wall, just watching her, sadness in her own eyes as she watched how broken the other looked, her long blonde hair untouched, no make-up, the same clothes she's had on the night she had picked up Sharon from the hospital. She walked in to the kitchen, her hells clicking on the floorboards as she picked up the coffee, grabbing two forks and the bowl of fruit Rusty had left for her before she made her way over to the couch. Brenda looked up for the briefest of moments as Sharon placed the coffee on the table in front of her before taking a seat next to Brenda, sitting as close to her as she could get. She picked up a bit of melon with the fork and held it out to Brenda.

"Not hungry." Was all she said, her voice a little hoarse.

"Brenda-Leigh, it's been three days, and you haven't moved once."

"I got coffee, didn't I?"

"My mistake, please…eat the fruit, do it for me?"

Brenda groaned before taking the fork from Sharon and putting the melon in her mouth, making a face as she did so.

"I hate fruit."

"I know, here?"

Brenda looked to Sharon to see her bringing out a tootsie roll, and habded the younger woman the candy. Brenda allowed herself to smile before taking it from Sharon's hand, unwrapping it and popping it in to her mouth.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Good, okay Brenda, this has gone on long enough. I'm worried, Rusty's worried. You've been off for days and it needs to end because I can't go on like this much longer, I've given you enough time. Have I upset, angered you?"

"Of course not."

"Then what, honey you're scaring me. Not just for myself but for us, are you not happy in our relationship, do you want out?"

Brenda heard the crack in Sharon's voice as she asked her questions, realising just how much she had been hurting Sharon over the last few days. Brenda swallowed the tootsie roll before tucking her hair behind her ears and turning to Sharon.

"Am' sorry Sharon, I didn't mean to make yew feel like that?"

"What's wrong with you, had something happened that you're afraid to tell me? Has someone hurt you?"

"It's nothin' like that."

"Talk to me?"

"I got scared…when the Lieutenant called and told me what was happein' with the suspect, that he was holdin' yew hostage, that he had a knife to yew…fear just…overtook me."

"Oh honey…."

"I never really thought about anythin' ever happenin' to you before and then three days ago that son of a bitch stabbed yew and I…"

"What?"

"When yew and I got together, I never really thought we'd get to this stage, honestly I thought this was just a bit of fun after Fritzy…I didn't think I'd ever really fall for yew."

"Oh…"

Brenda heard the disappointment in Sharon's voice, grabbing the older woman's hand in her own, forcing Sharon to look at her.

"But I did, the sacrifices I've made for us, spendin' less time workin', movin' in here with yew and Rusty, I didn't think I'd ever do that. Kids were never somethin' I wanted, y'all knew that. It's the reason we ended things and then yew came along. After I left Major Crimes I didn't think I'd ever see yew again and then there yew were that night in the bar, looking…prefect."

Sharon allowed herself to smile, as she rubbed her thumb over Brenda's hand.

"I love you more than anythin' Sharon, there's nothin' I wouldn't do for yew, and the thought of losing yew, it terrified me."

"Honey I didn't mean to scare you, I had no idea the effect recent events would have on you."

"How could yew, I didn't even know until it happened."

Sharon moved closer, wrapping her arm around Brenda's shoulder as the younger woman lay her head on Sharon's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry I scared you Brenda-Leigh, that's the last thing I wanted to do. I suppose I'll just have to be more careful won't I?"

"It's the job, nobody knows that more than me, in a way if it hadn't happened, I never would have realised how much you really meant to me."

"Why didn't you say something sooner, it's been three days?"

"Yeah I know but…I had some things to really think about, yew know."

"Such as?"

Brenda sat up, turning to Sharon before leaning in to kiss her, Sharon deepening the kiss before Brenda pulled back gently before speaking.

"Marry me?" Was all Brenda said.

Sharon straightened up, a serious look on her face and Brenda smiled at her.

"What?"

"Yew heard me Captain' Raydor…marry me."

"Brenda I…look if this is just because I was stabbed…"

"It's not, part of it but not all of it. I love yew and I know what I want in my life now, yew. Yew and Rusty, y'all are my family and I want to be with yew…always."

Brenda leaned in and kissed Sharon once more, running a warm hand up her arm.

"I'll marry you on once condition?"

"Anythin'?"

"Get off this couch, have a shower, put on some fresh clothes and eat something other than candy."

"Deal, so that's a yes then?"

"Yes…I would love to marry you Brenda-Leigh Johnston."

…

-Fin


End file.
